A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Operating temperatures within portions of the engine such as the turbine section can exceed material capabilities. Cooling airflow is therefore provided to components such as blades and vanes. Cooling airflow is obtained from the other parts of the engine such as the compressor section and therefore impact overall engine efficiency and is therefore applied sparingly throughout the various engine components. Cooling airflow within a turbine blade or vane is provided through film cooling holes that inject air over the airfoil surface to partially insulate the blade from the extreme temperatures of the high energy exhaust gas flow. The orientation of the film cooling holes is a controlling factor in both cooling airflow management and effectiveness.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.